khazaripediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kazra'jin
Forest Troll |level = ?? |class = Warrior Berserker |city = |affiliation = Zul'Aman Khazari Empire |occupation = Emperor of the Forest Trolls |location = Unknown, Zul'Aman(Presumed) |status = Alive |relatives = Zul'jin (Father) Unknown Mother Unknown Brother Jin'zakk (Adoptive Father) (Sworn Brothers) Dor'kuraz Atal'vallah 'The Tundra Champion' Rala'Khan Shadowaxe |mentors = Zul'jin Jin'zakk |alignment = Lawfully Evil|type = Boss |companions = [[Umorok]]}} Kazra'jin is the current Emperor of the Amani Empire. He rules the Forest Trolls from his throne in Zul'Aman and is working with the Khazari Empire to retake their home, the world of Azeroth. Biography Early years Kazra'jin was born the older son of Zul'jin among several other siblings with mothers that are mostly still unknown. As a mere infant, Kazra'jin was blessed by the Loa Nalorakk, the Gate Keeper's of Zul'Aman trained him in the ways of a Warrior, starting at the age of five with the approval of his father Zul'jin. When the humans first laid siege alongside the high elves Kazra'jin was eager to prove himself in battle but were hidden away from the fight to look after the young children of the Empire. Though he heard a scream he knew all too well, it was his mother's, who held his baby brother in her arms. When he had made sure the children were safe he'd make his way through the Disctrict, avoiding the hostile troops along their home. As he arrived, he slammed his fist into the wall in grief as infront of him, the corpse of his mother laid broken on the ground and his baby brother were nowhere to be seen. And so he assumed his baby brother to have been slain along with his mother. 9 Years Later - Kazra'jin at the age of fourteen Kazra'jin grew up to be among the Warlords of Zul'Aman, being highly praised by his father and Warlord Jin'zakk. Though soon, Zul'jin grew mad and isolated himself within his quarters and no one really knew why, yet assumptions were made and they were the following; "Zul'jin be hidin' away, grievin' his lost wife an' son." Kazra'jin tried to get through to his father, but to no avail. As a group of avdenturers found their way inside the City, Zul'jin was found to be dead and Hex Lord Malacrass missing, presumed to be dead. A few of the adventurers had died at the hands of the Loa Avatars Nalorakk, Akil'zon, Halazzi and Jan'alai. With the death of Zul'jin, Daakara the Amani Champion took temporary control over the District of Zul'Aman that Kazra'jin's father had ruled over. For now, Jin'zakk took Kazra'jin under his wing, and began training him in the arts of Berserking. 6 Years Later - Kazra'jin at the age of twenty Kazra'jin grew into a mighty physical force, a path between a Dire and a normal Forest Troll. This was thanks to the aid of Jin'zakk being his mentor and personal friend of Kazra'jin's deceased father Zul'jin. He had now reached the proper age to be an Emperor, a large feast was held in his name as Daakara, an honorable Troll gave his rule to Kazra'jin. Kazra'jin decided to keep Daakara as one of the Champions of Zul'Aman. The feast lasted for a whole week, and on the following Zalmonda, he recieved a message from another Troll Emperor, Dor'kuraz Atal'vallah was the Emperor behind it. He was summoning Kazra'jin, the new Amani Emperor to a remote island off the coast of Gilneas, Zul'Dare. Where they met three days later. To Kazra'jin's surprise, Dor'kuraz did not come alone. What seemed like a Dark Troll, towering above the others stood at the front. He had heavy yet tribal armor. He nodded at Kazra'jin. The Meeting The Dark Troll infront of him was the well-known Emperor of the Khazari Empire, Rala'Khan Shadowaxe. To his left were his trusted advisor, who were just as known. And even more in the Spirit Realm. He was the Royal Zandalari Vorillj Vol'Khan, a Demi-Loa and student of the Zandalari King, Rastakhan, the second and first Demi-Loa. TheJungle Troll Dor'kuraz Atal'vallah, who recently rose to the Emperor's Throne of the Gurubashi Empire stood to the right of Rala'Khan. And as he had gazed opon them all, he knelt. Yet Rala'Khan spoke to him with a steady voice: "Rise, Son of Zul'jin. We haven't come to kneel and bow to eachother. Our goal, is beyond that. We summoned you here, because we want you and your kinsmen to join our campaign. Our campaign in retaking Azeroth in the name of Trollkind. Restore the World to our former heritage. See our species thrive once more, all the lesser races cast at our feet where they will stay for as long as our race exists. And they will forever if all Trolls band together as one big family to be reckoned with." Kazra'jin slowly rose up, listening carefully to the words spoken by Rala'khan, nodding in return. He began thinking of all the things that would come if he joined them. And he could think of nothing but greatness. He took a couple of steps as he stood infront of Rala'Khan, reaching his hand onto the enormous Dark Troll's shoulder, his length just enough to be able to do so. Rala'Khan knew of this sign, he did the same before putting their heads together, the way brothers form their bonds. They kept their stance for several seconds before letting go of eachother, both kneeling before eachother as Vorillj stepped forward. Placing his hands on both of their vertices. His body began breaking up into several pieces glowing with a brightlt outlined dark purple. He welded their souls in the Spirit Realm, just as he did with every other Emperor. Binding them by their Souls. No one had more power than the other in the Spirit Realm, their honor is what drives them to follow and listen to the others. And so it began, all of the Amani Empire and the Forest Troll Tribes joined the Khazari Empire. Their next goal, Zul'Drak. Restore the lands of the Ice Trolls and have Vorillj's bloodbrother, 'The Tundra Champion' opon the icy Throne. He did not attend to the meeting due to the Scourged Drakuru forces were pushing his borders. Now aid in a much larger force were to come to their side. Uniting the Empires was just the beginning. Putting an end to the Scourge is just the beginning. Conquering the World, is what lies on the table for all of Trollkind. Notes * Kazra'jin is a Forest Troll who've grown to the height of 8'5"(259cm) due to his body alterations in early years. His weight is 632 lbs(287kg) due to the same alteration. * His body alteration comes from a chemical source. One of Jin'zakk's most valued Witch Doctors, Chu'Zel who transmuted Kazra'jin's body into that of part-Dire Troll. This gave him immense strength and durability and aided him in fulfilling his Berserker training that Jin'zakk was giving him. Category:Forest Troll Category:Forest Troll Family Category:Zul'Aman Category:Character Category:Amani Empire